Tentación
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Drabble. GashKiyomaro onesided. Algunos niños se tientan con juguetes otros, con dulces. Pero las tentaciones de Gash son más que meramente infantiles…


Hola… Nos vamos directo a la ficha de este fic que escribí el 26 de Marzo (XP):

_**Título:**__ Tentación._

_**Género:**__ Humor, Romance. Mejor dicho, Humor Barato y Baboseo._

_**Rating:**__ Un poco más que PG…_

_**Pareja:**__ GashKiyomaro onesided_

_**Personajes implicados:**__ Gash y Kiyomaro (mi manía)._

_**Summary:**_"_Drabble. GashKiyomaro onesided. Algunos niños se tientan con juguetes; otros, con dulces. Pero las tentaciones de Gash son más que meramente infantiles…". Es sólo una muestra de lo baboso que es este fic…_

_**Advertencias:**__ Básicamente, es un fic tremendamente baboso. No me quiero explayar, no me quiero explayar…_

Tentación

- **¿Qué es esto? **¡Gash, te dije mil veces que NO puedes saltar en mi cama!

- Unu…

Gash no apartó la vista de la TV, cosa que enfureció a Kiyomaro. Se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le gritó, molesto:

- ¡… Te dije que me mires cuando te hablo! -Gash se dio vuelta soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

- No escucho con los ojos, Kiyo--…

Se detuvo de repente. Kiyomaro siguió regañándolo. A Gash le importaría lo mismo un calzón de vieja secándose al Sol.

Y si bien Kiyomaro no se había dado cuenta, la parte de su rostro que Gash observaba atentamente mientras era regañado no eran sus ojos, sino sus labios.

Recorrió cada milímetro de esa zona con la vista. Qué boca tan hermosa. Así sí valía la pena mirar a alguien a la cara cuando le hablaban.

Las palabras de Kiyomaro se volvieron murmullos difusos en sus oídos. Sus sentidos estaban centrados expresamente en los labios de su compañero. Qué cerca estaban. Si tan sólo diese dos pasos hacia delante… Sólo dos pasos…

Las facciones de Gash se tensaron con ansiedad. Era lo más fácil del mundo deducir que estaba realmente nervioso.

No podía seguir soportándolo. Ya no podía contenerse.

Inspiró profundamente, dio un paso, alzó el otro pie y… Kiyomaro se levantó.

- … En fin, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, porque no quiero volver a gastar saliva en decirte lo que puedes y no puedes hacer.

Silencio.

- ¿Quedó claro?

Silencio…

- … ¿Gash…?

Gash se había quedado mirando al vacío. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas, y aunque Kiyomaro no pudiera saberlo, su mente estaba hecha un bollo de sentimientos tales como shock, frustración, shock, ansiedad, shock, decepción, shock, euforia y… shock.

¡Había estado tan cerca…¿Por qué no se había apresurado un poco más a partirle la boca de una bendita vez?

Justo cuando Kiyomaro pensaba que quizá había sido muy duro con sus palabras, Gash habló.

- Kiyomaro… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- … Huh… ¿cuál?

- Regáñame más seguido.

::Owari::

Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también odio este fic. Pero lo ABORREZCO.

Respuesta obligada a la típica pregunta idiota: _¿Y entonces por qué lo publicas?_

Fácil: Me parece más patético que mi profile tenga tres historias a que tenga más. No hablemos de la calidad; después de todo, todas mis historias son malas.

En fin. Recuerdo que se lo hice leer a una de mis mejores amigas, Kathy (gracias por tu comprensión… no es sarcasmo). Fue el momento más bochornoso que viví en mucho tiempo. Ella lo leía tranquila y callada mientras a mí me ardía la cara de vergüenza… Nunca, jamás, había escrito algo TAN baboso. Me da ganas de meterme en mi cama, agarrar un encededor y prender fuego las sábanas T.TUu.

Si lo analizan sólo un poco, salta a la vista que este fic podría ser el comienzo de una larguísima historia shotacon o.O… Tendríamos que pasar por alto el final, subirle la categoría y… Mejor me callo, o parecerá Loveless hardcore XP.

Juro por San Pantaleón que no me basé en ningún hecho real para escribir este drabble. Todo fue algo que surgió de repente una pesada y lluviosa noche… en la que supuestamente estaba haciendo mi tarea de Matemática… 9.9 Ahora que lo pienso, debería haberme concentrado en eso XD.

Por cierto: En casi todos mis fics, los que no terminé inclusive, Gash aparece mirando la TV. Debe ser una nueva manía… :P Pobre. Lo curioso es que siempre sale viendo cualquier programa menos Kamakiri Joe…


End file.
